


it's not that cold

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: “it’s not that cold, y’know,” Kageyama grumbled. “i ran three miles without too much trouble.”“don’tlie,” Hinata scoffed, squeezing his hands to emphasize the difference in temperature. “your fingers are freezing, and you were shivering like crazy."— a kagehina one-shot





	it's not that cold

It was one of those days where Hinata wanted to do nothing but  _sleep_. It was mid-December, when even the trees shivered in the cold and the sunlight looked gray through the chilly morning air. Winter always made his limbs heavy and sucked all the life right out of him. Kageyama, on the other hand, was entirely unaffected.

He appeared on Hinata’s doorstep at eight A.M. sharp, wearing running clothes with a volleyball under his arm. “Let’s practice some tosses.”

Hinata squinted at him like he was crazy—which he obviously  _was_. “Did you run all the way here in the freezing cold just to tell me that?”

“Yes.” Kageyama hesitated, as if caught off guard by his reluctance. “You… don’t want to?”

“ _No_ , I don’t want to!” Hinata almost slammed the door in his face, but Kageyama’s shaking legs and red cheeks gave him pause. Ugh… he really wanted to take pity on him. He wasn’t even wearing any gloves. “Kageyama, just… come inside, okay? You’re gonna freeze out there.”

Kageyama stamped his feet, pausing for almost too long in the doorway. “Yeah… fine, I guess. But it’s  _not_  because I’m cold.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, dragging him in by the sleeve. “Uh-huh. Just come inside before the cold gets in.”

“Don’t nag me.” Kageyama paused to bow just past the threshold. “Sorry for intruding.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Hinata muttered, starting to regret inviting him in. “My parents aren’t here. Take off your shoes.”

Kageyama kicked of his sneakers before following Hinata into the kitchen. “Are they working?”

“Yeah.” Hinata opened the fridge and handed him the milk, because Kageyama would ask for it any second. Hinata’s mom had started buying extra just for him—it was great having such a tall and capable boy around, she always said, which ticked Hinata off a little. “They’ll be gone all day. Do you want to stay for awhile?”

“Can I?”

It was a little cute that he still asked, even though they’d been dating for a solid five months. He always asked about  _everything_ —“Can I really stay over?” and “Can we hold hands?” and “Can I kiss you?” It almost made up for the milk thing.

“Obviously.” Hinata took his hand and pulled him into the living room, his mood softening. “We can watch volleyball videos out here since everyone is gone.”

They settled on the couch, where the heat was the strongest. Kageyama finished off his milk while Hinata set up the DVD player. “It’s not that cold, y’know,” he grumbled, wrapping an arm around him as soon as he sat down. “I ran three miles without too much trouble.”

“Don’t  _lie_ ,” Hinata scoffed, squeezing his hands to emphasize the difference in temperature. “Your fingers are freezing, and you were shivering like crazy. Did you want to practice that badly?”

“No,” Kageyama admitted hesitantly. “I really just wanted to see you.”

 _Ugh_ : right in the heart. Hinata couldn’t be annoyed if he said something like  _that_. “You dummy. You could’ve gotten frostbite.” He blew warmth onto Kageyama’s fingers. “Wear gloves next time. Do you want me to die of worry?”

“Sorry.” Kageyama nuzzled against his shoulder, like he tended to do whenever he was tired. “I also lied about the running… It was terrible.”

“I seriously can’t deal with you sometimes,” Hinata mumbled, patting his head. He was like a huge, cuddly, earnest, simple-minded puppy. “Let’s just relax for a while and get warm, okay?”

“Hug me, then,” Kageyama demanded, holding out his arms.

“Are you a kid?” Hinata snorted, but he still complied anyway. It was warmer that way, lying chest-to-chest with their limbs intertwined. It made him even sleepier than before. “You’re so comfortable… I think I might fall asleep.”

“Me, too.” Kageyama pressed a lazy kiss against his forehead. “Let’s nap for a bit. What else is winter good for?”

“Yeah.” Hinata nestled into his chest with a content sigh. “Good point…”

By the time he’d finished talking, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
